The Spell of the Dragon
by Ta-Rah Dire Gon
Summary: Can the spell cast by the heart and love of a woman melt the cold an dark heart of Severus Snape? The dragon is a powerful beast, but is a Pendragon just as powerful? Read The Spell of the Dragon to find out.
1. The return of an old friend

__

_Disclamer: I did not or do not own any characters from the HP series. Or the characters created by my fellow rpers at the lovely Hp site I rp on._

It was once again the fall of September, meaning the start of another academic term at the witches and wizards school of magic, Hogwarts. The great hall was again decorated for the start of term feast. This feast was the same as the others before it, the benches of the tables for each of the four houses of Hogwarts were filled with students, while the seats were Headmistress and the professors that ran the school were occupied, all but two chairs. One of the chairs belonged to Professor Ripley, Deputy Headmistress, who was outside the great hall with all the first years, which waited to be lead in and then sorted into one of the four houses. The other chair owner was still a mystery to all but the Headmistress herself.

After the first years were sorted and sitting with their fellow housemates, Professor Ripley returned the sorting hall and it's stool before returning to her seat; Headmistress Alba Dumbledor then stood up and began her usual welcome speech.

"I and the staff of Hogwarts, wish to welcome all our new first years, may Merlin guide you wisely in your future days and years here and in the world." She paused as the room was filled with the sound of applause and cheering from the older students. "And a warm welcome to our returning students. I hope you will continue to respect your Professors, your fellow students and I. I am proud of our new prefects, Head boy and girl" the Headmistress went on to name each house prefect and then the head boy and girl for the new term. "I have great news for those of you that are starting your 3rd year here at Hogwarts besides having the ability to now attend the all wizard city of Hogsmeade you will be allowed to chose from a new elective class. This class will also be available for you students who are also above your 3rd year. The new class is to be."

Suddenly everyone's attention was distracted from the Headmistress and her speech by the sound of the great hall's doors being pushed open again. All the students turned in their seats in hopes to see who or what it was that would dare to interrupt the Headmistress. There in the door stood a dark emerald green velvet cloaked figure, whose facial features where hidden by the cloak's hood. The students and even the professors started to talk among themselves, all wondering whom the figure was.

The Headmistress simply smiled and then spoke in a soft voice, as if trying to coax a scared child out of hiding. "Ahh Professor Pendragon, I see your gryffin was able to find the school again."

At the mere mention of the cloaked figure's name many of the older students and even a few professors gasped out of shock. But one person was beyond shocked by the mention of the name; he wondered if this Pendragon was the Pendragon he remembered.

The figure, Professor Pendragon, smiled though this simple act was hidden by the shadows that were cast over their face. Slowly two hands encased by two black velvet gloves, rose to the hood removing it, thus allowing all to view the person's face.

It was this simple act that caused one man's heart to race faster then it had ever before, for there standing before all in her rare beauty was the very Pendragon he and many of the school remembered and yet she was different then he and they had known.

The woman started to walk down the main aisle towards the staff table, toward the chair that still stood empty. "Why yes Maelgrim still remember the flight path, though we had to stop a few times because of some bad weather, though he and I, as you can see, am fine." She had taking her seat, which oddly enough was the chair on the left of the Potions Master's seat. Stealing a glance to the dark haired gentleman, she smiled before nodding to the Headmistress.

After nodding to Professor Pendragon, Headmistress Dumbledor turned back to face her students who if they were not before they were certainly were now excited, many wished to know why someone who was once a fellow student, one that had until her last year at the school, had haunted the classrooms and halls, had returned as a Professor; they also were excited to find out what class she would be teaching and if it was the new class that the Headmistress had just mentioned before the professor's entrance.

"Now I see from your faces, that many of your recognize our new Professor and what class she will be teach? I am also sure that you are all wondering what the new class is. Well, Why don't I let our newest Professor tell you Miss, I mean Professor Pendragon, if you please." The headmistress smiled at the beautiful Professor, as she sat down. The woman that had caught so many people's attention, just as she had done during her student years, even before she stood and started to talk.

"Ciao to everyone, students, professors and dear Headmistress." The woman's voice was soft and seemed to invisibly catch the attention of almost every male that sat in the great hall, just as her smile and eyes seemed to do. "As many of you know I am Yalva Marie Pendragon, and just last year was a student just like many of you are now. After graduating, I left England and returned to my homeland of Italy.

During the summer I was contacted by the Headmistress about returning to Hogwarts but this time as a Professor. I gladly accepted, and then informed her of the class I would be willing to teach. Thus you 3rd years and up now can chose to take my class in which I will be teaching you, Dragon Lore, how to cataroizes them, how to breed and take care of them nd the myths behind them and the many different species.

I thank you Headmistress for allowing me to return and help enlighten the students of this grand school." Professor Pendragon then gracefully tucked her green dress and robes before she retook her seat.

The hall went wild with cheering, applause, hollering and even a few sharp whistles from a few male students, which only succeeded in bringing a blush to the exotic woman's scalped cheeks, and seemed to cause her uniquely hued eyes to sparkle like two highly rare gems.

Professor Alba Dumbledor stood, still clapping for the young woman, after she finished she continued with her speech. "Now I hope many of you will decide to take Professor Pendragon's class for Dragon Lore is an interesting subject and can lead to an interesting career." She chuckled, as did the students and the professors, including Professor Pendragon.

But the man that sat to the Italian woman's left, only smirked at the comment, for he was himself stealing glances at the young lady. He was amazed how much of the woman had stayed the same, yet there was a noticeable change in she. Hair of ebony still framed her face that held a doe skin tan, eyes were so rare in their hue they might as well have been twin gems of an emerald green with a hint of silver. It was her eyes that seemed to pierce a person's very soul, breaking through one's defenses and any barriers were set up in their hearts.

As the headmistress finished her speech and announced, in a warm yet loud tone, that the feast could begin, food appeared on plates, platters and dishes, and pitchers were magically filled with drinks like butterbeer and water for the students, while the pitchers on the staff table filled with butterbeer, water and even two filled with wine.

Students turned to eat and talk among their fellow housemates, the professors and Headmistress ate and talked to the person next to them of the new school year, but two hearts raced as questions flooded their minds, and though they wish to ask each other these questions they stuck to simple conversation about the school, students and their lesson plans for the term.

After everyone had finished their meals, and the older students and the house perfects lead the first years to their respected houses, the Professors and the headmistress stayed behind to talk to their newest staff member.

"Why Yalva you haven't changed, you're still your exotically beautiful self." was heard from the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Professor Lockhart.

"Why Gilroy, can't you see there is something different about our young Miss Pendragon." Professor Ripley replied.

Yalva simply smiled at the men and women that had once been her superiors, and in her heart they still were for they had been Professors longer then she had or would ever be.

"I think Miss Pendragon needs to get settled, before you all start attacking her with a billion questions." The familiar deep voice of the Potions Master broke through the onslaught of questions his fellow professors had been firing at the woman.

They all turned to face the tall, dark haired professor who was not just the Potions, the Defense Dgainst the Dark Arts, and the Dueling Club Professor but also one of the Deputy Headmasters. It was then that the Headmistress also spoke up. "Yes I agree Severus, Let's let Yalva get a good night sleep and then maybe tomorrow she can tell us all about her trip and anything else she cares to inform us with."

Yalva smiled at Alba Dumbledor, but also at Severus Snape. She nodded before speaking, "Yes I promise I'll answer all questions you may have as soon as tomorrow morning. But for now I wish to unpack, and get a good night's sleep." With that the Professors, the Headmistress and Yalva left the great hall, each returning to their offices and private chambers.

Yalva turned and headed for the stairs that lead down into the dungeons of the medieval castle, much to Professor Snape's surprise. As the young woman walked a few steps in front of the Potions Master, he tried to figure out the questions that flooded his head and heart. He remembered the day she had left the school as a young thirteen-year-old girl, she had then returned to the school after a three-year leave, but in returning she had changed. No longer was she the sweet innocent girl whose hair was keep short, and whose clothes conveyed a youthful innocence. No she had grown up while away from Hogwarts, and the male students had not been the only to take notice of the change. Severus had watched from a far as the young Italian had charmed her way back into many of the students and his fellow professors hearts, but it had been his heart, though unknown to her or anyone else, that she had charmed the most.

A smile dared to cross his lips as he thought back to the days they had shared just talking about simple things, then the day he had told her how he had felt for her and that he would always wait for her, but it had pained him to see her date one of her fellow Slytherins, but he had to let her so that she wouldn't be expelled and he wouldn't lose his job. But he still continued to fall for the girl the last three years she was a student at Hogwarts, she had raisin to a bright and strong woman, she had even become a leader among her fellow students and Slytherins.

He could even remember the day she graduated, she had looked so beautiful in her Italian gown and Slytherin robes. It had been hard for him to hug her and then to watch her fly away on her pet gryffin, that was the day he felt like he had lost his soul, a soul he had started to find because of her.

"Severus?" it wasn't his name that snapped the man out of his thoughts, it had been the person who had said his name, well the voice at least. Looking up he literally felt his breath leave his lungs. There piercing the darkness of the dungeon corridor was the silverish green eyes of the young exotic female, a smile was caressing her lips as she looked at him.

"Yes Miss Pendragon?" He finally managed to speak.

Yalva smirked as the man that had stolen her heart at such a young age, called her by her last name as if she was still but a student. "Severus I said good night. And please call me Yalva or Professor Pendragon but any thing but Miss Pendragon. I am no longer one of your students." It was after this that she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek before leaving and closing the door that lead to her office.

Professor Snape stood there for what seemed the longest time, shocked that she had once again dared to kiss him, but he had liked the feeling that had flooded his body as her soft lush lips touched his skin. He was amazed how much her lips felt like something made of silk and velvet. Finally the man, many students feared, turned and walked back to his own chambers. closing the door behind him he walked to his room, removed his feast robes, slipping into the black japanese silk robes that had once been a gift to him from the very young woman he had just said good night to. Severus moved over to his bed, and though he should have been going to bed he could not sleep. And though this was sometimes normal for the wizard, this time was different, he was awake as he thought of her and the kiss. Finally in the wee hours of the morning he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Answers

_A/N: Please for thoses few that are reading this story submit a review so I know that someone besides myself is enjoying it. I promise it will get more interesting later on in the later chapters. Right now it's a build up and a few flashbacks to help you readers understand the history Snape and Pendragon share._

_Disclaimer: I do not now, in the past or in the future own Severus Snape, or the other characters in the harry Potter world. They were created by the wonderful JK Rowling, and for this I thank her and the creators of the other characters that are not my own. I only own Yalva Pendragon._

* * *

Chapter Two: Answers

The next morning everything was fairly normal, except for two people. Their minds and hearts each racing with questions they so longed and yet were afraid to ask each other. All they could do was steal glances at each other at the breakfast table, as the staff and students talked around them. Of course only one other seemed to notice the slightly different silence that hung over the two.  
  
After the Great hall was clear of students, each of the professors and Headmistress left to the rooms that held their respected classes. So the questions and answers would have to wait, for now.  
  
After a long day of students and breaks, Yalva and the rest of the school was free to relax where and how they so wished. Taking the steps up to the faculty lounge after dinner, she mentally braced herself for the questions she would be asked. Yet her heart still raced as she wondered if he would be there and would he ask any questions.  
  
Since that morning Severus had been thinking about one person, A girl no a woman that had been brought into his life, so long ago. Still to this day he couldn't explain how or why, but he knew he was thankful for the god or gods that had brought her to the school eight years ago.  
  
Severus had been the first to reach the faculty lounge, and to the amazement of the other Professors that rarely saw him in here. Normally he chose to stay in his office during the times he was not in his Potions and DADA class, only coming here for staff meetings.  
He sat more towards the back and in the shadows that occupied the room, which was ok with the others since they knew he clung to the darkness of the world as if it was a cloak or his brother.  
  
All heads turned as the door slowly opened and there with a slight smile on her face, a rose hew to her cheeks and her eyes dancing with a magical shimmer that would have made any of the finest gems jealous, Yalva stood in the doorway in silence as she looked to each of the faces of the Professors and the Headmistress. She knew he was among them, some how she could feel the warmth from his body, she could hear his breathing that was so different from the others. But most of all she could hear and feel the beating of his heart slow as if something had stunned him or was calming him.  
  
Professor Lily Fairydust, the school's resident fairy stood and walked over to the young woman she had watched grow up. Taking her arm she whispered. 'You might want to come and sit down before he gets worried and they get suspicious.' She then helped Yalva over to a chair. Yalva nodded thanks to the professor as she sat down.  
  
"Now I promised to answer the questions you all had. So I guess the only thing I can say is let the questions begin."  
  
"What have you been doing since you left Hogwarts?" Professor Delia was the first to speak up.  
  
"Well I returned to Italy, and began to help my father with his work on Dragons. So only a month after returning home I was off to Romania, then to South America, and many other interesting places. Plus I used the traveling to collecting things I could use in discovering new potions, perfumes and other things."  
  
Yalva noticed that a smile had creped up on Severus's face when she mentioned her discovering new potions. She was betting he would love to find out about them, if he hadn't all ready.  
  
"So why did you agreed to come back if you had such an interesting lifestyle already? I mean you had a direct line to fame and fortune."  
  
Yalva chuckled; of course Gilderoy would be the one to mention fame and fortune. "Gilderoy, My dear friend. I need not fortune because I am to inherit my family's riches and estates. And I can still reach fame by discovering things and teach students."

The questions went on and on the headmistress asked about her father and herself, how they were doing. Professor Fairydust asked about the cultures and people Yalva got to spend time around. Yalva did her best to answer them, finally after some time the Headmistress and the other professors left to turn in for the night. Yalva herself stood up after the last professor left she walked over tot eh door and stopped as a voice pierced the atmosphere of the room.  
  
"Why did you come back, Yalva?" Yalva felt a shiver run through her body as soon as the husky voice said her name. She smiled as she remembered the many times he had said it before, it still had the same effect and he still said it with the same tone in his voice.  
  
"I came back become PAD asked me too. Besides I loved the idea of teaching the students about a creature I hold so dear." She turned around to face the direct his voice had originated from.  
  
"Do you still change into one of these creatures?" He asked as he moved from the chair to stand close to where she was standing.  
  
Yalva looked up into his eyes, she knew what he meant; the curse that had been placed on her family many centuries ago. A curse he had helped her to see as a gift. A gift she now used to help farther her and her father's research.  
  
"Yes, I still change into the Silver-tail dragon. But she has aged just as I have." She gave him her soft charming smile. She still remembered the night they had gone flying and he had pointed out that just maybe her curse was not truly a curse but a gift in disguise.  
  
"I'm glad, I miss our night time flights, and the lullabies she would sing to me." He gave her a smile that was only for her. A smile she had uncovered.  
  
"Dear Severus, I must return to my room." She gave him a wink as she began to turn the door's knob.  
  
"Ahh then allow me to escort you back, My Lady" Severus presented his arm to the young ebony haired beauty, but on his face was a mixture of a smile and a sneer.  
  
Taking Severus's arm she allowed him to lead her back down to the dungeons. As they walked she talked about her travels, her home and some of the potions she had discovered.  
  
Severus listened in silence as she spoke, he could see the joy and excitement held deep within her dark green eyes. He smirked at the mention of the potions she had discovered. He remembered her days as a student in his potion classes. She was the top student in the classes. He had even added a potion she had discovered over the summer to one of his higher classes.  
  
Upon reaching her chamber door she turned dot look at him. "Goodnight Severus and thank you for everything." She gave him a smile and another quick kiss on his cheek, before she disappeared behind the dark wooden door.  
  
Severus returned to his room, but along the way he caught a first year out side of his common room. Sneering at the student he walked up behind the boy that was trying to hide behind a statue. "What do you think you're doing outside of your common room? It is past your curfew, return to your Common room tomorrow night report directly to the caretaker after the dinner meal." With a sneer her watched the boy run off to the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

Yalva walked to her private bathing chambers. She smiled as she looked at the candles that lined the back and side of the roman stoned tub she had created in her room on the night she had first arrived on her return to the school. Removing her Professor robes, she slipped into a dark green silk robe that had a Slytherin house crest over the left breast area. Slipping her now bare slender feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers she walked back into the bathing chambers.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the tub she turned the water on and to a temperature that would help her relax but that would not be too hot to burn. She sprinkled the top of the water with the petals of the Jade rose, poured in some purple colored liquid that smelled like the small fairy kissed lavender flower.  
  
After shutting the water off she stood up and untied the belt on her robe. Letting the silk fabric slide down over the curves of her slender yet exotic body, she stepped out of her slipped and walked up the stone steps that lead up to the tub. Stepping carefully into the hot water a sigh of content was released. Laying her head back she allowed the hot water to massage the tension that held her muscles prisoner, free. Closing her eyes she drifted into a light slumber. A cat or in Yalva's case a dragon's nap.


End file.
